


Carefree

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Minor Canonical Character(s), POV Female Character, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of Miko/Sierra. "I guess you'll just have to wait."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carefree

Miko found herself combing through Sierra’s auburn hair with her fingers. “I really wish that we didn’t have to go to class,” she uttered and sighed.

Sierra looked at her with a little smile and shrugged. “You know that we both have to go to, even when we don’t want to.”

“Yeah, I know. But I just wish that-“

“Miko, just- don’t. You know it’s not possible.” Sierra sat up and let her hand wander over Miko’s shoulder and down to her hands. Miko felt her cheeks grow hot, but she closed her eyes, enjoying the caress, but also knowing what Sierra was telling her in doing so.

“If I could, we could hang out again sometime?” Miko then asked.

“Yeah, that would be great. It would be a lot more fun having you around,” Sierra replied, smiling, and then kissed Miko.

“I’m really going to miss you,” Miko responded, a little flustered after they broke the kiss, and she jumped onto her feet.

“The next holidays will be arriving soon. I guess you’ll just have to wait.”

“You know I will.”

And then Miko and Sierra walked back into the high school together, feeling the most carefree that they have ever been.


End file.
